No Regrets
by UnspokenPride
Summary: (Dylan x Marco) When Marco decides it's alright to have feelings for Dylan, will Paige's older brother be enough to save them both from the hatred that is forcing them apart? Rating could change in future chapters.
1. After School

"No Regrets"  
  
Part One  
  
Continuing through the rather long lunch line, Marco finally made his way to the end and glanced around the area. Ellie appeared to be missing in action when he looked over to their normal table, so he'd just have to look for somewhere else to sit. After a few moments of searching, he was just getting ready to sit down at an empty table when a nearby voice directed him elsewhere.  
  
"Hey Marco, there's an empty seat over here," spoke the familiar, slightly raspy yet beautiful voice. He'd spin around to look at Dylan, who seemed to be surrounded by a bunch of his hockey friends.  
  
"Uh… thanks," stammered Marco. He walked over and took a seat across from the blonde haired teenager. As always, he'd try to say something to him, but it would just come out all wrong. Eventually he just decided to shut up and listen to the conversation they'd been having before he came by.  
  
After what felt like an eternity of talking about the best and worst hockey teams in the league, Marco finished up his meal and stood up. "I'm going to go finish up a report," he spoke, smiling a bit, "but thanks again for letting me have lunch over here."  
  
He began walking toward the library, still thinking about Paige's older brother. Dylan had been nothing but nice to him, and how did he repay the deed? Ignoring and avoiding him. Well, it was going to stop. That was a promise.  
  
Eventually reaching for a book, the tenth grader looked around for an empty table, but found something better. There in that red sweater and a pair of blue jeans was none other than, Dylan Michalchuk. After taking a deep breath, Marco approached the table, taking a seat in a chair next to him.   
  
"What're you working on?" he asked, glancing casually to the computer screen in front of Dylan with a look of interest. The older male seemed happy to see him, flashing one of those charming smiles that often made Marco weak at the knees.   
  
"Just surfing around a bit," Dylan replied. Marco would nod in response, finding himself leaning in toward the monitor to read the text. Of course when the realization of being inches away from the taller boy's face struck him, he quickly pulled away blushing a bit. Suddenly the bell rang.  
  
"Hey listen," Dylan began, "do you wanna go to catch a flick or something after school?" He began printing out a few pages, standing up to grab them from the nearby printer.  
  
Marco was a bit taken back from the question, and thought about what he was asking for a moment before responding. "Yeah, sure. I'll ask Spin, Jimmy, and Craig if they wanna come." Dylan's lips turned from a smile to a slight frown.  
  
"Well, actually…" he began, but was quickly interrupted when Marco came to the realization of what he was saying.  
  
"OH! You mean, just me and you…?" Now he was blushing even more, feeling extremely embarrassed at his recent stupidity. Dylan nodded, waiting for the shorter of the two to answer the question. Marco was lost in thought, but when Dylan took the hint and began walking off, he quickly snapped out of the daze.  
  
"YES!" A few of the kids glanced at dark haired boy, wondering what he was yelling about. He'd just walk up to Dylan and continue. "I mean… yeah, sure."  
  
"Great, I'll meet you outside after school then," Dylan spoke with the returning smile. He walked off and left Marco, who was still playing over the moment in his head. When he finally returned to reality, he had to almost run to class to keep from being late.   
  
Unfortunately, there was another person that had been listening. Even though Jay was late for class, a wicked grin was plastered across his face.   
  
  
  
Part Two  
  
The day seemed to have shift into slow motion as Marco continuously glanced at the clock throughout classes. Should he tell his friends about it? After thinking about it for a moment, he decided against the idea. Spinner would probably find it disgusting, and he didn't even know if this was a date. What he did know was that he needed to see Dylan's smile again.  
  
A last bell finally rang out throughout the halls, and he thankfully grabbed his books and walked out to his locker. After packing away everything into his backpack and swinging it over his shoulder, Marco shut the locker door only to find Jimmy and Craig behind it.  
  
"Hey Marco. We're gonna go practice for awhile. You in?" Jimmy asked. God knows they needed the practice, but what was he supposed to say?   
  
"I wish I could, but… you know, a lot of homework," he answered after a moment. They gave him a look of disbelief, and Marco realized he wasn't the best liar. Even so, it was completely believable. His studies came before everything. Almost.  
  
"Alright, it's cool. Spin's out with Paige anyway," Craig replied with a sigh, "we'll just reschedule."  
  
Marco nodded, glancing at the clock again. "Ok, ciao guys." He began walking hurriedly down the hall, making his way outside as quickly as he could. Dylan was nowhere to be seen, but just as a fleck of blonde had caught his eye in the distance, he found himself face down on the ground.  
  
"What's the matter del Rossi, I'd think your type to be more graceful," Jay's voice blasted as he drew back his leg. Weakly looking up, he looked for Dylan again, but he was yet again gone. They continued snickering, and he slowly made an attempt at getting up, trying to keep his cool. A foot on his back pressed him back down against the sidewalk. All he could do was groan under the force. "So it's true then? You'll say hi to your boyfriend Homochuk for me, won't you?" Jay asked.  
  
"…We're… on school property…" He felt his eyes begin to water, but he wasn't going to give into it. A rather loud sound echoed, and the restraint was gone. Rolling onto his back, Marco looked up, only to see an outstretched hand.   
  
"Let's go Marco," Dylan spoke angrily as he helped the shorter boy to his feet. All Marco felt like doing was crying on Dylan's shoulder, but after his last experience, he'd learned that crying doesn't change anything. He'd look for Jay after a moment, watching him walk away with at least a bloody lip. "Are you alright?"  
  
He nodded slowly, covering a bruise on one of his arms with a hand. "…I gotta go…" As he turned away, Marco felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You can't let them get to you. It's just what they want…" Dylan spoke softly. Marco simply broke away and continued walking. Using his sleeve, he wiped away the tears running down his face for the walk home. There'd be a whole new batch when he got there.  
  
Part Three 


	2. Don't Give In

Part Three  
  
"So he helped you up, and you just… left?" Arching an eyebrow, Ellie starred at her friend with a slightly confused look.   
  
"Will you just drop it El," Marco muttered, making his way down the hall next to her. He just looked down at the ground as they walked, looking up after a moment to find Jimmy and Craig in front of his locker. "Hey guys," Marco began, expecting them to move when he took a step towards his locker, "um… what's up…?"  
  
"Marco, man…" Jimmy began, glancing to Craig before stepping out of the way. There, obviously spray painted in white were the letters 'F-A-G.' Marco just starred blankly at his locker, walking up in front of it.   
  
"…Whoever it was must've done it pretty early this morning," Craig spoke, looking to Jimmy for support, "but we got the janitor, and he's gonna try to clear it up. Radditch is also on the lookout."  
  
Still not speaking, Marco slowly opened his locker, making sure nothing was messed with inside. So this was what Dylan meant about them trying to get to him. Had Dylan gone through the same thing? All he knew was that he wasn't Dylan, and he didn't know how strong he could be. "…Just go head to class guys, I'll catch up with you later."  
  
Craig and Jimmy just nodded, patting his back before walking off down the hall. "You're not going to let them get away with this are you? Just have Dylan beat--"  
  
"I said, go to class El," he took out a few books and slammed the locker door closed. Marco continued to his homeroom, pulling off the denim jacket before taking a seat.  
  
By the end of the period, the letters were gone. Yet every time he looked to his locker, there seemed to be an imprint that only he could see. Like a bad scar. He didn't know how to fight prejudice, but he knew someone that did. After lunch, Marco headed straight for the library, hoping to find Dylan again. He wouldn't be surprised if Paige's brother wanted nothing to do with him after what he did the previous day, but he was the only person Marco could go to.  
  
After awhile, he found the older blonde male talking Paige's friend Hazel and reading some kind of book in his hands. His voice was barely more than a whisper when he walked up behind the two. "Dylan… can we, go somewhere to talk…?" They both turned around to look at Marco. Hazel looked a bit confused, but Dylan just starred at him with a deadly blank look. "Ok… I understand. Thanks anyway…"  
  
As Marco turned away, he felt a hand taking his own. Dylan opened a door down the hall and they walked into the empty classroom. Now his features looked sympathetic as he leaned back against a desk. "I saw what they did. You just have to ignore--"  
  
"Just shut up! You don't know how I feel! All you have to do is wave their fist and they leave you alone. I can't do… anything…" Marco finally stopped pacing the room, turning away from Dylan as a few tears began to fall from his eyes. Yet again he felt that strong yet gentle hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Marco… you don't think I know how you feel? I lost a lot of my friends when I told them, and every hockey practice was like hell. Life was hell. Then one day, I just got tired of it. If someone hit me physically or mentally, I'd just hit back twice as hard." He squeezed the boy's shoulder, trying his best to comfort him.  
  
Marco spun around as tears continued to run down his face. After words failed him, he just wrapped his arms around Dylan and cried. "…but I'm… not as strong as you."   
  
The taller teen held him tightly. "You'd be surprised how strong you can be when you decide that their opinions don't matter at all," Dylan responded, wiping the tears from his eyes, "and when you have someone to help you through it." After a moment the bell rung. Marco sniffled a few times and broke away, just starring up into Dylan's eyes. "So what do you say… we meet at my locker after school and give it another shot?"  
  
Marco wiped his eyes with his sleeve, nodding slowly. They walked out together, and for the first time that day, he felt a smile creep onto his lips. He found Ellie at her locker and leaned back against the one next to it.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" she asked.   
  
"Well, I can't be sad and gay at the same time. It'd be kind of an oxymoron, you know?" Marco responded.  
  
"If you say so." 


	3. Shiver Down My Spine

Part Four.  
  
By the end of school, Marco waited patiently at Dylan's locker, looking around nervously. He wasn't even completely sure it was his locker, and the thought of him being somewhere else waiting was extremely nerve racking. The stunning blonde had given him signs to suggest this was a date, but he could have mistaken those signs as well. He just leaned back, watching the clock as every second went by.   
  
Ellie eventually came by and stood beside him. The last bell had rung over ten minutes ago, and Marco was beginning to give up hope. The halls were all but empty by now, and he finally swung his book bag over his shoulder and began walking off with her.  
  
"It's only been ten minutes Marco," she spoke with condolence. They walked outside and he remained silent, just trying to take what he felt was rejection. Then another thought came to him. Maybe something had happened and he was in trouble. Either way, Marco felt extremely helpless to do anything about it.  
  
Before he could respond, the front doors swung open and Dylan hurried out, obviously out of breath. Marco's eyes lit up with happiness at the sight, but soon he found himself looking curiously at him. Catching his breath, Dylan began to explain himself.  
  
"…I'm really sorry. I forgot I'd promised to give Paige a ride somewhere after school," he spoke. Marco just starred at him with complete happiness, nodding and saying it was alright. Dylan seemed happy to hear this, and he pulled down his left sleeve over something on his lower arm.  
  
"…Well, I'll leave you two alone," Ellie began, nudging Marco. She'd choose her words carefully before speaking in a whisper to him. "Did you happen to notice the cut on his arm?"  
  
Marco was still too dazed to really hear what she was saying, but he'd keep it at the back of his mind. "Goodbye El…" he said a bit impatiently, trying not to offend her. She just sighed and waved, walking off down the street. Now they began walking, leaving Marco at a loss of words. Dylan noticed and smiled.  
  
"You're coming to the hockey game tomorrow, right? I can get you guys some great seats." he asked, finally reaching his car. They'd both climb in before he started it up and began driving. Marco still had no idea where they were going, but just about anywhere was fine with him.  
  
"Um… yeah, sure. Wouldn't miss it," he replied, smiling over to the driver. "So… where are we heading?" Marco asked out of curiosity. Dylan would just grin, explaining that it was a surprise.   
  
They didn't say much more for the rest of the drive, which was about fifteen minutes. Dylan would pull off the road through a rather long rocky path before finally stopping outside a large frozen lake. "Here we go," the older male explained. He'd reach for a bag in the back seat then quickly get out of the car, running out toward the ice. "Come on!"  
  
Marco starred in confusion, considering if the other teen had gone crazy. He'd zip up the heavy coat he wore before jumping out and running after Dylan. He found the boy already in a pair of ice skates, sitting with a smile on the ice. "There's a pair in that bag for you too, I hope I got the right size," Dylan replied to the shocked look on the younger boy's face.  
  
Pulling them out of the bag, Marco slowly put them on. He hadn't been ice skating in a long time, and the last thing he wanted was to embarrass himself in front of Dylan. When they were finally on, he cautiously stood up, trying to balance himself. He soon found himself moving forward without meaning to.   
  
Dylan stood up and caught him by the shoulders, chuckling a bit. "Sorry, I probably should have asked if this was ok," he began. Marco shook his head, trying to stand up straight again, but only found himself collapsing against the taller boy.  
  
"I love it… I'm just not all too good at it…" he smiled, his head resting against Dylan's shoulder a bit longer than it probably should have. Eventually he felt himself being helped up. He knew he himself was blushing like mad now, and he noticed some red in Dylan's face, but decided it could have just been the cold.  
  
"Sure you are, anyone can skate. Here, take my hand," he suggested. Marco took it and listened to Dylan's directions as they slowly began moving forward across the lake. "See, piece of cake."  
  
The younger boy just kept glancing down at his feet, feeling for sure that he'd fall if Dylan let go. Trying to act confidant, he nodded to the comment. "Yeah… easy…" Marco chuckled nervously, praying that he wouldn't let go.  
  
"Ok, I'm going to let go, alright?" Dylan asked. Marco's eyes widened, and before he could say anything, he lost Dylan's grip and continued going forward. He tried to keep his cool, but found himself locked up and yet still moving. Hearing the older boy's voice directing him to turn, Marco made an attempt, but found it useless. Unfortunately he was heading straight for a tree.  
  
Seconds before the collision, Dylan sped past him and leaned back against the tree, bracing the boy as he flew straight into him. The blonde's back hit hard against the tree with the force, but he was just glad that he'd been able to get there in time. "…It's ok. Tell me next time," Dylan spoke with a weak smile.  
  
"I'm sorry… I just wanted to, impress you I guess," Marco began, still pressed up against the older boy. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine… you don't have to try to impress me Marco. I like you for just being yourself…" Dylan spoke in a voice barely above a whisper.  
  
Marco quickly perked up at the sound of that. "…I feel like acting like myself isn't good enough when I'm around you. It's just hard--"  
  
His heart-felt speech was cut off as Dylan's lips pressed against Marco's, warming up both in the process. For a moment, he just stood there in shock, but eventually started kissing back. Marco's tongue instinctively moved out to meet Dylan's and his fingers began unzipping the taller boy's jacket. This caused him to pull away slightly.  
  
"Hold on, let's take it slow, ok?" Dylan asked. "We'll both catch pneumonia out here if we try anything," he explained.  
  
Marco nodded slowly, still at a loss of words. He'd just gotten too into it to stop. "Sorry… I just never thought you felt like this…"  
  
Dylan pulled a hand out of one of his gloves and ran the warm digits over Marco's cheek. "I've felt like this ever since I first saw you Marco, but I don't want to just have sex with you… it'd just be a night of cheap passion that we'd regret later. I want to get to know you more, even if the offer is extremely tempting. When we're both ready, it'll be magical…"  
  
The shorter boy just nodded, understanding what he was saying. "I know… I don't want to rush anything either," Marco replied. He wrapped his arms around Dylan, never wanting to let go. By his words, Marco knew Dylan wanted this to work just as badly as he did. "You know, you could have just told me all this before me almost breaking your back…" Marco chuckled. Dylan joined in and leaned in to kiss him softly.  
  
"It was worth it. You're worth it." 


	4. Simple White Lies

Hey, thanks for the great review so far. They're what keep me writing ^_^ This part is a bit short, but it's pretty much a prelude to what is to come. It's gonna be big, just haven't decided what it is yet, heh. Oh well, hope you like.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Part Five.  
  
Laughing quietly, Marco watched as Dylan locked the door and returned to him with a grin. Their lips locked in a frenzy of deep kisses, the taller boy pushing him against the back wall of the small room gently. At the spur of the moment, Dylan had lead him into the small janitor's closet between classes, and he was definitely happy with the end result now. They eventually broke away, taking deep breaths.  
  
"We better get to class soon," Marco spoke, taking in as much air as he could. Dylan nodded slowly after a moment, just smiling down to the younger boy.  
  
"Can you come over tonight after the game?" Dylan asked, starring with pleading eyes. He'd move back in for the kill, resting his hands onto the wall on either side of Marco's head.   
  
The younger boy was having trouble thinking under these circumstances, but he refused to break away from the Dylan's lips. He really didn't want the third degree from his parents about who his new found special friend was, so he'd just say that he was going to Jimmy's house. There wasn't anything wrong with a white lie, was there? Unfortunately he wasn't very good at lying in general, but he'd had to do a lot of it lately.   
  
When they were forced to break away for oxygen again, Marco made his decision. It was strange to think that just the previous day Dylan had brought him ice skating. He couldn't get enough of the boy's passionate kisses, and just him in general. It was so different than kissing Ellie, whom he hadn't even told what had happened the previous day.  
  
"…I wouldn't miss it," he replied to the original question, resting his head onto Dylan's shoulder. They both jumped a bit at the sound of the bell, afraid someone had opened the door. Dylan unlocked the door and opened it just enough to peek out into the hallway.   
  
"Great, meet me outside after the game," the golden haired teen began, giving him a final kiss before walking out with him and closing the door behind them.   
  
They split up and walked towards their correct classrooms. He was glad Dylan offered to walk with him after the game because he had almost no idea of where his house was. Just one more class period and he'd probably go straight home and explain the fake scenario to his parents. He wished he could go with Dylan somewhere first, but he had hockey practice. Wow, what kind of power did the tall blonde have over him that made him think of nothing but him. Now he'd just have to try to push it aside until after class, slim chance.  
  
Spinner and Jimmy walked up just as Marco had finished packing his backpack. "We're gonna go see a movie tonight, you in Marco?" Jimmy asked.   
  
"…I would," he began, remembering what was in his pocket, "but wouldn't you guys much rather catch the game tonight?"  
  
"You can get us tickets?" Spinner asked with a look of surprise.  
  
"Right here boys," Marco stated, taking out the four tickets in his pocket and handing one to Spinner and two to Jimmy. "That one's for Craig. Sound good?"  
  
"Well… yeah, sounds great. I didn't think you'd be into this type of thing though…" Jimmy began, scratching his head.  
  
"You didn't know, James? Del Rossi just wants to stare at his man crush," Spinner added, making a face of almost disgust. "Just don't gross me out too much tonight, alright Marco?"  
  
"Hey, I like hockey as much as the next guy. It's our national sport, right? The fact that Dylan is there has nothing to do with it…" he nervously explained.  
  
"So, you got the tickets, where?" Jimmy grinned.  
  
"I better be going, ciao," Marco was blushing with a bit of frustration and helplessness, but he'd just walk away quickly before they'd get to say anything. Was it that obvious that he had feelings for Dylan? Maybe it would be easier just to tell them about what had happened between the two of them, but it just didn't seem like the right time…  
  
Of course his parents said it was ok, but he hated lying to them. He'd throw on a white dress shirt and a pair of black jeans. Adjusting the collar and his hair in front of the mirror, Marco considered all the lying he'd been doing lately. It couldn't be helping anything, lies never did. Yet again, what they didn't know, wouldn't hurt them. He wondered if Dylan had told Paige about them. She'd probably blab to the other three right away. Which was why he was glad that he was going to walk with his friends to the game, so he'd be able to talk to her before hand if she brought it up.   
  
After putting on some cologne, he heard the doorbell ring. He'd simply grab a coat and walk for the door, waving goodbye to his parents with a backpack over his shoulder. It was just some random stuff like books and a spare change of clothes, just in case Dylan would invite him to sleep over… Now there was an idea that excited and frightened him at the same time.  
  
He opened the door and greeted his friends, closing it behind him as they began walking. "What are you so dressed up for.?" Craig asked. "More so than usual, I mean."  
  
"It's for his--" Spinner began, but was quickly cut off.  
  
"My parents were having a party, and they wanted me to dress up for it. Pretty lame," he spoke. More lies. Fortunately, they didn't press it any further. Marco really didn't care what they said tonight. It was going to be a night to remember. This much he was sure. 


	5. Boys Night In

Sorry for the wait. Finally got inspired to write more today. Didn't turn out to be the big thing I wanted, but I don't think it turned out too bad. Haven't edited it too thuroughly, so sorry for any grammar errors. Thanks again for all the great reviews so far, and keep them comin! Critisism is always good as well, just try not to be too mean, heh.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
No Regrets. Part 6.  
  
Standing against the railing, Marco grinned and cheered as Dylan made the winning goal. Even Paige, whom he found to be oblivious to them, was cheering her heart out. He threw his coat on and began walking towards the exit with Jimmy and Craig, leaving Spinner to wait with Paige.   
  
"How completely cool was that? Thanks for the tickets Marco," Craig spoke.   
  
He'd just nod in response with a smile, listening to the other two boys discuss the game as his eyes scanned the area for another particular boy. They began to walk off, yelling back to Marco as he searched madly with his eyes.  
  
"Hey Marco! My mom is over this way," Jimmy began. Marco snapped out of his trance, looking to his friends with an innocent smile.  
  
"…Go head guys. My dad's going to pick me up soon," he replied. Could he really go on living in this ridiculous string of lies? At least it hadn't backfired yet.  
  
"I thought they had a party or something?" Craig asked, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh… they, do. They just really want me to be there." He nodded slowly, looking away from the two. Fortunately the took the bait though, and soon began walking away from him.   
  
Taking a seat on a small set of stone stairs, Marco continued to glance towards the door, praying that he hadn't missed Dylan already. Walking home at night wasn't the most appealing idea, but it was starting to look as if he might not have a choice. After awhile, he stood up, putting his hands into his pockets and walking a few steps forward.  
  
The sound of a door opening nearby caused the boy to turn around in a 180, perking up at the sight. Dylan stepped out with Paige and Hazel at his side, looking to be dripping with either water or sweat. Just as Marco was about to greet him, his eyes widened as Spinner walked out a few seconds after them, walking up to put his arm around his girlfriend.  
  
"Marco! Oh jeez, I completely forgot…" the tall blonde spoke with an apologetic tone, his hand moving out to cross the threshold between them. Marco would take a step back, a nervous look on his face at the sight of Spinner eying them. Fortunately Dylan took the hint and continued when Paige glanced to him with a confusing look on her face. "He's coming over a bit so I can help him with some school work," Dylan muttered.  
  
"Why would Marco need tutoring? He's probably the smartest student in grade 10," Paige began. She'd look to the pleading expression on both Dylan and Marco's face now, and fortunately she caught in quite fast. "OH. Study, yeah of course. Let's go Spin. We'll catch a ride with Hazel's mom."  
  
"I thought your brother was gonna give us a lift?" Spinner asked, seemingly blissfully clueless to the situation right in front of his face. Paige just scowled something and took both Spinner and Hazel's hands and began walking off.  
  
Watching for them to disappear from sight, the older Mikalchuk made another attempt at putting his hand onto Marco's shoulder now, squeezing it when he made contact. "Sorry I took so long. Had to take a quick shower, then Paige decided to redo her makeup," He spoke with a sigh.  
  
"It's alright. You were so great tonight," Marco smiled up to him with admiration. He'd glance to the hand on his shoulder, finding himself starring at the rather big cut on Dylan's arm that had mended just a bit since the previous day. Dylan noticed him starring and quickly put his coat on, smiling as he began walking down the sidewalk next to him.  
  
"You really think so? You know, that last one was for you," he replied with a wink. Marco blushed in response, hopping into Dylan's car when they got there.   
  
"When I saw you make that last shot, I just wanted to run out onto the ice and kiss you in front of everybody," Marco spoke in a low voice, smiling to him as he got in the drivers seat.  
  
"Well… I can't give you all the people, but I can give you this," Dylan smiled and leaned in to kiss him softly. He'd break off and start the car, glancing back over to him before beginning to drive down the road. "You look so cute tonight. Not that you don't usually… you know what I mean."  
  
He smiled and nodded, putting on his seatbelt. Suddenly a thought struck him like a brick. "Hey Dylan… is Spinner going to be there?" he asked with nervousness.  
  
"Probably. He's been over a lot lately to see Paige. She really has him wrapped around her finger," he chuckled and continued driving until they were about a block from the Mikalchuk's house. He'd look over to see the scared expression on Marco's face. "Don't worry. He'll be gone soon, and he thinks we're studying. I know you don't really want to tell anyone yet, and I'm cool with that. Tonight it's just me and you though, so don't worry about him."  
  
This comforted Marco a lot, and he leaned in to kiss Dylan again when they pulled up into his parking lot. They'd both get out and walk towards the door, opening it slowly.   
  
Spinner was sitting back on the couch, munching on popcorn with his other arm around Paige. They watched as the two boys walked in, Paige shoving some popcorn into her boyfriend's mouth when he began to say something. Dylan just lead his companion upstairs to his room, closing the door and locking it.  
  
"Ok, much better. I picked up a few movies if you wanna watch. Mostly just a few comedies and of course a good romance or t--" he began, quickly being cut off by Marco's lips against his own. Dylan quickly moved into the deep kiss, his tongue moving out to wrestle the younger boy's. When it ended, he arched an eyebrow. "What was that for?"  
  
"THAT was for winning the game, and this is for being so sweet to me…" Marco kissed him again, finding himself being lead to Dylan's bed and falling back against it. The taller teen was on top of him now, caressing him gently. Using every ounce of strength he could muster, Marco broke off from the kiss. He'd run a hand through those gorgeous slightly damp blonde locks, smiling up to the boy above him. "Um… you said something about a movie?"  
  
They both laughed a bit now, and Dylan slowly rolled off of him, walking up to the tv. He'd look through the tapes and eventually pop in some outdated romance movie, returning to the bed and lying onto his back. "Sorry, if you could see yourself, you'd know how hard it is for me to keep my hands off you right now."  
  
Marco smiled, his face lit up bright red by now. He'd join Dylan at the foot of the bed, resting his head onto the palm of a hand. "Believe me, I can relate," he said in response.  
  
They were both out of their jackets now, and now the Hispanic teen had a birds eye view of the large cut on the older boy's mid arm. Gently, he'd run his fingers over the cut. Dylan cringed with pain, and Marco drew his hand back. "I'm sorry… what happened…?" he asked with a concerned voice.  
  
"That? Oh nothing, just got hit a bit hard at the game tonight. It stopped bleeding pretty quick at least," Dylan replied, looking away from the boy on the bed next to him.  
  
"…Really? Because Ellie noticed it yesterday…" Marco spoke cautiously.  
  
"It's nothing really. Just got into a fight with somebody after school that day," Dylan began in barely more than a whisper.  
  
"A fight?! Why didn't you tell me?" Marco sat up now, seeming a bit distressed at the situation.  
  
"…You were going through a rough time with everything they were doing to you. I just didn't want to worry you anymore," the blonde responded, sitting up now as well behind Marco and gently rubbing his shoulders. Unfortunately Marco just broke away, sitting on the edge of the bed with his back towards Dylan.  
  
"You lied to me. You lied to me about that day, and you lied to me about how strong you thought I was. For what? Just so you could get me in bed with you…?" Marco spoke with a cold voice.  
  
"Marco! You know that's not true. I would never do that to you. Tell me honestly now… what would you have said if I told you what really happened?" Dylan asked, moving to touch the boy again, but went against the urge.  
  
"Well… I probably would have said that I didn't want to see you hurt anymore," he whispered, turning back around now, his eyes still looking down.  
  
"Exactly. You probably would have said you didn't want to see me again because of the fear of me getting hurt again too," Dylan began. "Don't you see though? Things would have just been worse. I couldn't be there for you if you did that…"  
  
"I'm tired of people treating me like a baby though… I'm gay, but I'm not a defenseless fag, Dylan. You should have told me…" Marco continued his scolding.  
  
"I know I should have. I'm sorry, ok? Don't you see how strong you've gotten in just one day though? I know you can take care of yourself, that's one of the many reasons why I like you. You're smart… you can handle yourself in a rough situation. But everyone needs a little help sometime, and I should have told you about this," the 12th grader ended.  
  
Marco was definitely touched by his words, and he moved forward to rest his forehead against Dylan's. "…I'm sorry for getting mad. I know why you did it, and I'm no better. I've been lying to my friends and family all the time lately. Let's make a promise though. No lies to each other, k?" he asked.  
  
"Done deal," Dylan muttered, slowly unbuttoning Marco's shirt.  
  
"Dylan…" Marco began, but was cut off.  
  
"You can't sleep in these clothes. I'll find you something to wear," he offered.  
  
"Oh… it's fine, I can just sleep in my boxers… if… you will?" Marco smiled, watching the other boy perk up at that. Of course he'd agree with a big nod, quickly stripping away most of their clothing and lying back. Sure Marco had packed some pjs in his backpack, but how could he pass up an opportunity like this.  
  
They'd just lie back, Marco resting his head onto Dylan's chest as they watched the tv. The taller blonde would pull the covers up over them, rubbing the bare flesh of Marco's back gently. He'd never been held like this, and Dylan was touching him so different than usual. His fingertips barely grazed the bronze skin, and he'd just lean back contently. "Mm… that feels nice… no ones ever touched me like that before…"  
  
"I love you," Dylan blurted out, but soon found his sleeping companion asleep in his arms. He'd just sigh and let his head fall back, drifting into the sweet abyss of sleep. 


	6. Caught In the Lie

Haven't had much inspiration lately until the awesome Advocate pictures, so here's the next part, but not the last. Ends badly, but I had to wrap it up. Thanks for all the great reviews thus far!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
No Regrets. Part Seven.  
  
"Mm…" the young Hispanic boy moaned softly. With eyelids still clasped shut, his fingers traveled over the sheets beside himself, surprised at what he found. Or, didn't find.   
  
Marco quickly rubbed his eyes and sat up in bed, looking around in a frenzy for the golden haired grade twelve student. The previous night had been kind of a blur to the teen, but he realized by the room he was in that it hadn't been a dream at least. Slowly getting to his feet, he slipped on a loose gray t-shirt from his bag and crept over towards the door. Glancing around the door frame, Marco listened to the somewhat close voices speaking down the hall.  
  
"What on earth were you thinking?!" Paige's face erupted down the empty hallway.  
  
"I really don't need this right now. Marco stayed over, but nothing happened between us," Dylan replied.  
  
"Even if I believe that, what do you think mom and dad will say?" she asked.  
  
"I really don't see any reason why they have to know, Paige," he responded, giving his sister a slightly threatening look.  
  
"I've covered for you way too many times hun," the shorter of the two siblings responded. Dylan just responded with that oh so cute puppy face that broke her within seconds. "…Fine. This is the very last time though Dylan. Mark my words."  
  
Leaning in, he'd kiss her cheek and walk off back down the hall. Marco would quickly pull back and hop into bed just as the hockey star walked back into the room.  
  
"Morning sunshine," Dylan spoke with a smile, walking over to give the sitting Marco a soft kiss on the lips.   
  
"G'morning… I didn't get you trouble did I?" the younger boy asked with a frown. Dylan's attire was very similar to his. Just a plain pair of boxers and a black t-shirt.   
  
"Of course not," he began, noticing the look on Marco's face. "Ah, so you overheard the little convo. Don't worry about it. Paige just doesn't like being told what to do, so I just make it seem like it's her decision not to tell. Speaking of parental units, what'd you tell yours?"  
  
"Um… that I was staying at Jimmy's house for the night. I really didn't like lying to them…" Marco replied with a sigh.  
  
"Well now you don't have to," Dylan spoke, noticing Marco looking down from him. "I mean, they do know you're gay… right?"  
  
"I haven't really… I mean… no," he muttered in response. Dylan would sit down onto the bed, wrapping his arm around his new special friend's shoulder now.   
  
"Oh, Marco… you can't keep it a secret forever. Believe me… I tried," he spoke, trying to console the boy his arm was around.  
  
"I know… it's just hard. I'm afraid they'll disown me or something," he began, speaking in a cautious manner.  
  
"Well, if you can say to yourself that you really believe that they'll disown you, then maybe you shouldn't tell them. Chances are, they probably won't though. My mom got over it pretty quick when I told her, and my dad… well… he's kind of been in denial ever since. It's ok with me though," he'd explain, trying not to push Marco's decision one way or the other. "And it's better that you tell them than if they find out some other way."  
  
Nodding a bit, they made a silent mutual agreement to leave the subject at that. Suddenly the thought occurred to him that maybe they'd call Jimmy's house if they hadn't already. He knew deep down the lies were going to catch up with him one of these days.  
  
"How about we head down to the Dot for some brunch?" Dylan asked with a smile, leaning in for another small innocent kiss. Marco would glance to the clock at this, seeing it read eleven o'clock.  
  
"Sure," he'd reply willingly, feeling his stomach rumble slightly.  
  
They'd quickly get dressed before walking out the door without a single 'goodbye' to whoever was in the house at the time. Things definitely weren't like this in Marco's house. He had to tell his parents exactly where he was going and when he'd be back, but Dylan's parents didn't seem to be home anyway. Plus the taller boy was older than he was, and that was another thing that scared him a bit. Where would they be when Dylan graduated and found some university? Sure he could visit him, especially after he got his license, but the thought of Dylan finding someone else scared him as well.  
  
When they finally did reach the all too familiar little café-like setting, the two boys took a seat in an empty booth across from each other. Feeling a hand taking his own under the table, Marco smiled up to the handsome blonde as a waiter approached.  
  
Dylan would just stick with a cup of coffee, but the Hispanic boy continued to order a plate of pancakes. Neither of them were as interested with their actual orders as they were with the rather cute waiter as he walked off.  
  
"What do you think of him?" Dylan asked with a small grin.  
  
"Easy on the eyes, but he's no Dylan Mikalchuk," Marco replied with a smile.  
  
They'd end up splitting the plate of pancakes, laughing when they both jabbed a fork at the final piece. Much unlike the typical Dylan, he'd let go and allow the younger boy to have it.   
  
"Hey Marco…" began a different voice, "I called your house last night, but your mom said she thought you were over at my house." Jimmy gave him a confused look, and suddenly Marco noticed the other face of Spinner.  
  
"I already told you. Marco came home with Dylan last night," Spinner blurted out.  
  
"Why would he lie about it?" they looked from each other to the pair sitting at the booth.  
  
"I…" the worried boy began.  
  
"…I invited him over to work on a project, like I told you Spinner. Marco's parents barely know me, so he just said he was staying over at your house, Jimmy. We were working well into the night, so he just decided to sleep there," Dylan explained confidently.   
  
"That's bull! I saw the way you two were looking at each other when you came in last night. You two looked like a couple of…" Spinner spoke in a disgusted tone.  
  
"Couple of what?!" the elder of the four blurted out, standing up now out of the booth. He'd glare down to Spinner, making it obviously clear of what would happen if he continued.  
  
Marco's head was spinning out of control now. He knew this was going to happen, and now it was. Knowing just how brutal Spinner could be, he knew that time was the only thing that could make him come to reasoning. Bashing his face in just wouldn't do it. Thus, Marco grabbed Dylan's arm, pulling him back a bit. "Please don't…"  
  
Dylan seemed to back down at the sound of the boy's voice, slowly taking his seat back in the booth as he tried to calm down. Jimmy seemed extremely pleased by this, but was still trying to calm Spinner down a bit.  
  
"Just call your mom Marco. She was really worried last night," Jimmy added before dragging Spinner to a table as far away from them as possible.   
  
Marco really didn't know what to do, and by the look on the blonde's face, neither did Dylan. "My parents are going to kill me… what am I supposed to tell them?" he asked, reaching for the new cell phone in his pocket.  
  
"I recommend the truth," Dylan added, still glaring over at Spinner with a look of pure hatred.  
  
"I suppose you're right," he replied, putting in his phone number. No one appeared to be home after about five rings, so he just left a message saying he was ok and he'd talk to them soon. "Can we get out of here?"  
  
"…Yeah, sure," the taller boy spoke, standing up now. "Where to?"  
  
"Anywhere," Marco replied, getting out of the building as quick as possible. Dylan would just leave what he felt was the right amount, not minding that they hadn't gotten their stuff yet. All the younger teen wanted was to get away. Far, far away. 


	7. It Seemed So Real

No Regrets. Part Eight. The End.  
  
With a yawn, Marco suddenly sat up and rubbed his eyes, expecting to find Dylan lying right next to him. Unfortunately what he found was his own bed in his own room. How could all of that been a dream? It didn't make any sense to him. Reaching for the pillow beside himself, he pulled it up to his chest with a deep sigh.   
  
"I touched him… kissed him," he whispered, still refusing to admit that something that real had been a dream. He closed his eyes shut, wondering if he could get back to sleep and back into the dream. But it was pointless.  
  
After a moment, he'd get of bed and get dressed slowly, not able to think of anything else but that dream. Before he knew it, his little sister was running into the room. "Spinner's here."  
  
"…thanks," he sighed and began looking around the room. In a moment, his friend would walk in with a confused look on his face.  
  
"You're not going to wear that on your date with Dylan, are you?" Spinner asked.  
  
Date? He asked himself as a big grin came to his lips. Who says dreams never come true?  
  
THE END.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lame, I know. I knew I couldn't continue it with the new episodes coming (for american fans anyway), so I brought it to a closure. Thanks to everyone that read the story. I had a great time writing it! If you're interested in reading another story I'm working on, look for "Quidditch and Stuff" if you're a Harry Potter fan. It has a Oliver Wood x Cedric Diggory pairing. Thanks again! 


	8. The Definition of Real

Well, due to popular request, I've decided to continue this story. This is the next bit, sorry it's kind of short.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Um... where exactly are we going Dylan?" the italian boy asked curiously, starring out the window at the unfamiliar setting.  
"Far, far away. Those were your word right?" Dylan asked, fingers taking ahold of Marco's with his right hand as the left continued to utilize the steering wheel. "Don't worry, I was just thinking we could spend the remainder of the weekend together. Heck, why not the whole week?" His face lit up at the thought, smiling over toward the younger boy in the passenger seat.  
"What?! You'll miss your graduation!" Marco exclaimed, amazed at what he was hearing.  
"So they'll send me the diploma in the mail. I'd rather be with you," He spoke cooly, a bit disapointed at the boy's reaction to his idea.  
"I couldn't do that. I want you to go, and you know, we'll have our own graduation party for you afterwords..." Marco grinned, leaning up and giving the taller blonde a kiss on the cheek.  
"You just don't want to miss any school," Dylan replied, still grinning from the small peck on the cheek as he continued down the road.  
"Hey, I never said I wasn't into the idea of spending the weekend together. Even if it is only a night or two," he smiled, leaning his head onto the older boy's shoulder and releasing his hand to allow him to drive easier.  
"Yeah? Well party on then. Wait... what're you gonna tell your parents?" Dylan asked, glancing over to the boy with a raised brow.  
"I'll just tell them I'm spending the weekend over at your house. I mean they already think we're friends and all. What about your parents?" he asked.  
"They could care less what I do really. I'll give Paige the heads up though and tell her to play along if your parents call," Dylan smiled, finally pulling into a small town and up into the parking lot of a somewhat shabby looking motel. "It's not a Holiday Inn or anything, but the point is just to be together right?"  
"I'm not complaining," Marco grinned, undoing the seatbelt and climbing up out of the car with a yawn.  
Once inside, the two proceeded up to the front desk and rented out a room, pleased to find that there were plenty of vacancies. Of course, as expected, the room wasn't much. A double bed and a small tv were the main features, but it really could have been worse. Plus the place had a pool and a hot tub. Dylan had insisted on paying for it all before mentioning something about a shower and heading off toward the bathroom. Sitting up onto the edge of the bed, Marco picked up the phone and dialed in his number. Ring. Ring. Ring. Well, the answering machine would go up anyway.  
"Hey it's Marco. I'm gonna be at Dylan's house for the night, and maybe a little longer. We're going to be working really hard on a project, so please don't call unless it's an emergency. Thanks, love you ma," he'd finish quickly, placing the phoen back onto the reciever with a sigh before lying back onto the bed. He'd just turned on the tv when Mr. Mikalchuk had walked out of the bathroom with just a towel around that waist, dripping from head to toe with water. The sight alone brought a quick reaction in Marco's groin, and he tried to look away a bit, feeling slightly embarassed.  
"Well, dunno what we're gonna do about clothes. But we'll work something out. It's only for a day or two, and I figure we can order in chinese--" Noticing Marco's gaze intentionaly averting him as he took a few steps closer, Dylan could only smile and take a seat next to him on the bed. "Marco, it's ok to look. Heck, I don't mind if you touch either." The italian boy could only chuckle nervously at the comment, feeling Dylan's lips quickly move over his own as he layed there. Hesitantly, his fingers finally began trailing over every curve and muscle of that dripping chest. His eyes widened as he felt the older male's hand wrap around the growing bulge in his jeans, and something suddenly snapped inside of him. He pulled away from the kiss, looking to a wall, as if expecting it to offer him support.  
"Is something wrong?" Dylan rolled over onto his back next to the boy, fingertips running through those dark strands of hair. "Did I move a bit too fast for you?"  
"...I... you know. Sorry. I'm just not used to being touched like that. Not saying I didn't like it though though..." He smiled, tilting his head to the side to return his lips to Dylan's. "It's cool. I mean, the first time's never easy for anyone," the blonde responded, nuzzling against the side of Marco's face.  
"How many guys have you... you know?" the younger boy asked curiously, expecting no less than a dozen.  
"Just one," he raised a brow at the response it got from Marco, "it wasn't exactly magical. He was on another school's hockey team, and we were never actually 'dating.' But we talked and stuff, and one day he wanted to take it to the next level. So we did, but that was all our relationship became. Sex. Not too long after that he stopped returning my calls and I heard he found some new girlfriend that could give him whatever the hell he wanted better than I could."  
"...Did you love him?" Marco finally blurted out after a moment thought, not expecting that response from the other boy.  
"No. I never really did, but that's kind of why I swore I wouldn't do that type of thing again unless I really did care for the guy. I mean, I lo--" he stopped suddenly, a bit surprised at how hard it was to say the words for some reason. He'd said them to Marco the previous night in bed, but the boy had been asleep.  
"Hm?" the boy asked, his heart pounding quickly now.  
"Nothin. I'm gonna go get dressed and then what do you say we get that chinese ordered," Dylan grinned, giving him a small kiss on the forehead before standing up and heading to the bathroom.  
For once Marco had known exactly what he was going to say in response to the older male's words, but Dylan hadn't said them. Flipping off the tv, he through his head back onto a pillow and starred up at the ceiling.  
"I love you too," the boy whispered. 


End file.
